


What Dean Wants, Dean Gets.

by professor_hartwin



Series: Sam's Little Boy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dad Sam, Fluff, Pacifier - Freeform, Son Dean, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to make Dean stop using his pacifier. It doesn't work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Wants, Dean Gets.

Sam felt terrible, holding Dean while he cried. Dean couldn’t find his ‘binky’ anywhere, and was sobbing, little fat cheeks blushed red and eyes swollen.

It wasn’t that Sam wanted to upset his son.It’s just…Dean was in pre-school now, and the other parents had recommended Sam take away his pacifier. “It’s unnatural,” Ruby had whispered to him when she was dropping off her daughter, “He’s too old for that now, Sam. You need to take it away from him.”

So, Sam had. Once Dean was asleep that night, he gently wiggled it from his sons mouth, and put it in his dresser. 

But now, Sam was seriously regretting it. His son just kept crying, beating on Sam’s chest with his little fists and begging “Daddy pwease find my binky!” 

"Buddy, you’re too big for it now. Big boys don’t need to suck on binkies." 

Sam rocked his restless son. Dean’s bedtime had long since passed, but he refused to go to sleep without his pacifier. 

"NO! Daddy I want my BINKY!" Dean was screaming now, tears pouring down his face. He pulled mercilessly at Sam’s shirt, and hair.

"But, Dean, what if you sleep with daddy tonight?" 

Dean seemed to brighten at that, tears stopping, but he still pouted and shook his head. “Binky.” 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Not only did it kill him to see Dean this upset, but they also both really needed to get to bed. This was a battle that he simply wasn’t going to win. 

"Okay, buddy. I’ll get your binky." 

Sam stood, and grabbed the pacifier from his dresser, before sitting on his bed beside his son. “Here, sweetheart. Daddy’s got your binky.” 

He slowly placed it in Dean’s mouth, who automatically began to suckle at it. His son curled up at his side when Sam laid down, and he pulled the covers over both of  them. 

Dean layed his cheek on Sam’s chest, and Sam wrapped his arms around his son. He was lulled to sleep by the gently sucking noise from Dean and his binky. 

 


End file.
